Transformers: The Delta One
by Kaizuki-kun
Summary: Deltron, the most loyal Megatron's servant, was the scariest decepticon. He killed many cybertronians without a mercy. Until Megatron gave him a mission to find a planet with a star with huge energy and gone in the middle of the mission.
1. Prologue

Long time ago.. when our planet, Cybertron still alive, lived a three guardians. They were Omegaron, Alpharon, and Deltron. Omegaron was the guardian of ground, Alpharon was the guardian of sea, and Deltron was the guardian of sky. They were guarding every part of Cybertron. Until the day that Cybertronians' beliefs are splitted into 2, Autobots, who believed that we can't take stars of planets that had a living creatures, and Decepticons, who didn't care anything about the other creatures as long as Cybertron can still live. Wars occured in almost every places in Cybertron. The three guardian were also splitted into 2 sides, Omegaron and Alpharon joined Autobot, while Deltron joined Decepticon and became Megatron's most loyal servant, more than Starscream. Omegaron and Alpharon were trying to make Deltron knows that joining Decepticon is not the right thing to do, but they ended up getting killed by one of their best friend in the past, Deltron.

One day, Megatron gave Deltron a mission to explore and collect datas about million of planets with a star in the Universe to find a giant star that can be converted into an energy to revive Cybertron. Deltron then went to so much planets. Until he came to a point in the Space and then he's gone from Megatron's Radar.


	2. Chapter 1

After the event of the big invasion, TRF realized their fault and was disbanded, NEST was brought back, the Autobots and humans allied once again. Cybertron, who have invaded us can still be seen in the sky of Earth. Almost everyday, a Decepticon attacked a city and it's citizen, we can't find anyway to distance Cybertron from Earth. NEST worked twice than before.

Decepticon's Base, Cybertron

"Lord Megatron, we have placed all the absorbers that you wanted us to put it in many places in the Earth" Shockwave said while bowing at Megatron. "Very well, Shockwave. Humans, this is just a start, when the new plan reached climax, all of you will extinct!".

NEST Headquarters, California. Friday, March 15, 2017. 14:00.

I was discussing with Morshower, "Lately, we got so many reports saying that their country was attacked by Decepticons, seriously, we are not a robot! we need to rest!" I said. Our armies and Autobots' amount are limited, we can't just send them at once to the invaded country at once, NEST never worked twice like this before. "If we can't distance it, then the only thing we can do is to destroy the root of the problems, Cybertron. But it means that we will destroy our friend, Autobots' homeland, and many sacrifices will be needed." Morshower replied to me. Suddenly, a guy came to us "Colonel Lennox, an attack on Jakarta, Indonesia!" he said. I commanded my soldiers to prepare to go. I took my gears and walked to the field where we placed helicopters. I sat in a helicopter codenamed H-1 before the helicopters flew. Almost every day a country got attacked by Decepticons, we didn't get to rest well since last month, and we can't go home until the big invasion ended. I miss my wife and my lovely daughter.

Jakarta, Indonesia. Friday, March 15, 2017, 19:00.

It took 5 hours for us to arrive at Jakarta, Indonesia. We saw a Decepticon attacking citizens. "Enemy near a tower building! Soldiers, jump, now!" I shouted before we jumped from the helicopter using parachutes together. "ATTACK!!" I shouted as soon as we touched the ground. I took my favorite gun, M16. Along with others, we shooted the Decepticon. The Decepticon almost fall, but then he transformed his legs into a pair of wheels and ran away from us, killed 3 of my Soldiers. His speed was so fast, we can't even follow him with bare legs. "Shit! He killed 3 of the soldiers!" I was angry. I took a walkie talkie from my back, "COMMAND THE AIRCRAFT TO SHOOT THE DECEPTICON! HE IS RUNNING AWAY AT HIGH SPEED!" I talked. Suddenly, I saw two aircrafts shooted two missiles at him. The Decepticon fell into the ground, "T-This is just a start, humans. We will destroy you all! including you, the descendant of M-Ma..Maxus." a light from his eyes were dead, meaning that he was dead. Huh, Maxus.. that name somewhat familiar to me. We flew back to California with the body of the Decepticon.

As the helicopter landed, I ordered the science team to inspect the Decepticon's Brain. I wanted to know about what did he said before, about the descendant of Maxus that I thought were Decepticons' main target. I walked into my private room in one of the barracks I took off my uniform, leaving only shirt and pants, and lied down in my bed before I slept. "I miss you, Sarah, Anna." Slowly, I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

NEST Headquarters, California. Saturday, March 16, 2017. 6:00 AM.

My alarm ringed. I opened my eyes and turned off my alarm. It said that it was already 06:00 AM. I was very tired, almost everyday we got a report about an attack. I walked to bathroom and took a bath. After I took a bath, I wore my Uniform and went to canteen.

There, I saw Epps, I didn't have any idea why he was here. I took my breakfast and sat next to him. "Hey, Epps!" I greeted him. He looked at me, "Hey, bro! Long time no see!" he said. I asked him why he was here. He said he rejoined military yesterday when I was in the mission. I was happy to be able to meet him again. After we ate the food, we went to the HQ. There, a scientist came to me. "Sir Lennox, I've inspected the Decepticon's brain. Follow me!" he said. I followed him. Once I was in the Lab, he played an audio file. "Don't let descendants of Maxus get to touch the Prism Cube! Or else, they will bring disaster to our race! Find the cube and destroy it!" a similiar voice came from the audio file, it must be Megatron. "Wait, replay the audio!" I said. The scientist then replayed the audio. "Don't let descendants of Maxus-" I asked him to stop the audio. "Descendants of Maxus.. hey, can you copy the audio file to my USB?" I said. I took my USB from my pocket and he copied the file for me.

I went to Optimus and asked about Prism Cube and Descendants of Maxus. "From who did you know that?" he said. "From here, we inspected the yesterday Decepticon's brain." I said showing the USB to him. "I see.. There are a cube that holds a great power that can even bring disaster to our races. But only the one who are the descendant of Maxus that are able to control the power. If the others try to control the cube, they will ended up getting killed by the cube itself. Because the cube only wants the one who has Maxus' blood inside him to be his master. The location of the cube is also hidden. At first, we thought there were no descendants of Maxus left. But we were wrong, there are 2 descendants of Maxus that still alive until now. Actually, the second descendant of Maxus is still a baby. Decepticons don't want the descendants of Maxus to beat them, that's why they wanted to destroy the cube." he explained. "But who are they?" I asked. "It's you and your daughter, and only you that are able to save the world!" he replied while pointing his index finger at me. "We should find it before it was too late." He said. Suddenly, he continued "Lennox, lately, I can feel a huge energy around Japan. I don't know the exact location, but It's around Japan. And the energy waves were similar to the Prism Cube that I know."

After Optimus told me about that, I quickly tidied up my clothes, food, and gun into my bag. I told Morshower and my friends in the military about everything, they allowed me. Epps wanted to join me. I'm with Epps, Optimus, Bumblebee, Crosshair, and Hound were going to search the Prism Cube in Japan. We walked outside. There, we saw a huge plane waiting for us. "It's going to be a long journey." Epps who were next to me whispered. We went inside and sat, while the Autobots sat in giant seats and wore a metal seatbelt, except Hound, which was the pilot. We flew to the sky. "If you can feel the energy, then Decepticons must be able to do so." I was talking to Optimus, he nodded. Then Hound who was driving shouted "I just got a message from NEST, they told us that they just got a report from Japan Government that most of places in their country are being attacked. We will go fast in 5 minutes, prepare before I accelerate the plane's speed into maximum!"

Above Atlantic Ocean. Saturday, March 16, 2017. 17:00 PM.

We flew so fast. Suddenly, something very fast came through the plane and cut some of the plane's part. "We got attacked! Emergency Landing" Hound shouted. "What?! In the middle of ocean?!" I screamed. We jumped to the ocean from the plane with parachutes before the plane sank to the deep ocean. I checked if everyone is okay, yup, they were okay. While we were swimming in the ocean, we looked to every directions, but we didn't see any Island around here. "Hey, look! an Island!" Hound shouted while pointing his hand. I saw nothing. "Hound, don't make jokes while in critical condition!" I said. I swam to Hound. Then I saw an Island appears. "What? b-but I thought there was no Island around us." I said. The other guys swam to us. "Let's go there!" Optimus said. We swam to the Island together and made a camp there.

It was already 20:00 PM. Optimus and the others were sleeping, leaving only me and Epps. "It's not obvious that there are an Island in the middle of Atlantic Ocean. I mean, in the world map, there's not even an Island in the middle of It, and seriously, there were no Island at first, but when I swam to Hound, I saw an Island." I said while sitting near the campfire with Epps. "I know, right." He replied. We looked at the calm night sky that some parts of the sky were covered by the Cybertron before we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

As the sun shines, we decided to explore the Island a bit to find a way to get out from here. We tried to make a contact with the headquarters, but there was no signal around here. As the Autobots drove, I with Epps sat in a red truck, which was Optimus. "This Island must have a barrier that made the signal can't get into here." I said while looking around from the window. Epps who was next to me was making a report for the headquarters in a paper. They suddenly stopped, "A huge cave.." Optimus said before he dropped us and transformed into a robot form. "Let's enter the cave!" He said. We entered the cave. While we were walking, I saw many letters written in cybertronian language. As we reached the deep part of the cave, I was surprised that the floors next to me were made with metal, different from the floors that were behind me, which were made with stones, It must be a ship. "Everyone, be careful! Take your weapons! Decepticons may be here!" Optimus shouted. I took my gun from my backpack, so was Epps and the other Autobots. We walked slowly and tried not to make any noise. And in the middle of the ship, we found a t-junction. "Let's split, Lennox, Epps, and Bumblebee to the left. I, Hound, and Crosshair to the left. Lennox, you will be the leader for them!" Optimus said. Crosshair seemed didn't like it, "Seriously, you leave those humans with only Bumblebee? C'mon, that guy is weak, he can't protect those humans alone!" Crosshair complained. Bumblebee came closer to him like he wanted to fight him, but Hound, put his hand in Crosshair's shoulder. "Believe in him." He said. Then we splitted up into two directions, leaving only Me, Epps, and Bumblebee.

While we walked, suddenly, we heard a sound from a small device up there "Intruder Alert! Launching Missile." I was surprised. Four turrets came out from the walls. Luckily, there was some metal boxes that we can use to protect ourselves. "Everyone, be under a protection of the boxes!" I shouted. We took a refuge behind the metal boxes. "I thought the ship was dead!" Epps said. Bumblebee stood a bit and observed the bullets with his new device, Observer. "Don't hit the bullet, or else you will die in a one shot." Bumblebee said. "Epps, a grenade." I borrowed a grenade from Epps, activated it and threw it away to where those turrets were. It exploded, those turrets were destroyed. We stood. We heard a sound from the device again, "The turrets has been destroyed, sending more." I was surprised again. "Bumblebee, shoot at the device!" I shouted. Bumblebee shot the device, and finally, no more turrets came to from the wall.

Meanwhile in Optimus' side. They got ambushed by turrets. Crosshair's right arm was shot because he was reckless. Luckily, only a small part on his arm that was destroyed, so It'll take not much time to repair It. After he repaired his arm, they continued to explore the ship. Suddenly, they came into a big room. It was the control room. They discovered that the ship was dead, the turrets before was connected to a device that was connected to different energy source that was alive, not the ship's energy source that was dead. Optimus explored the control room a bit, he found a deactivated decepticon in the captain's seat. As he touched the deactivated decepticon, suddenly he woke up, equipped his sword, and tried to kill Optimus. But Optimus dodged it. "You must be Deltron!" Optimus said. "Yes, I am!" the decepticon replied while trying to slash Optimus to half. Optimus took his sword and blocked his slashes.

Hearing the swords' sound, I, Epps, and Bumblebee surprised. We ran back to the t-junction. We took Optimus' way. "What happened?!" I asked while running. "I don't know! someone must be fighting!" Epps replied. As we reached the control room, we saw Optimus was fighting with a green decepticon.


End file.
